conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Elihi
Overview =Setting= Elihi is the language of the 4th dimensional beings and is rarely heard in this world. It has two known speakers in this dimension, Sedis Seditharithra (Sedis) and Efazu Seditharithra (Realm). It has several sentence forms with one not being present in any other language known, which is the summoning form, and is used to summon creatures or substances from the 4th dimension into the world the speaker is currently in. Although the language maybe learned by non fourth dimensional beings; the Summoning Form can only be used by those with perfect pronunciation, timing and positioning of all the articulating points of pronunciation. Basically, only native speakers are able to use this form. There was however an exception, Vohn Sorarti, the last guardian of the Earth Sword in the world was able to use two Elihi words in the Summoning Form to banish Realm into the null dimension, thereby emprisoning him forever. When non 4th dimensional beings speak Elihi, they also tend to use the High Honorific form rather than the Venerative form when using personal pronouns. =Basic Grammar= Word Order Although Elihi has no set sentence word order, the preferred word order is SOV. Usually, sentences occur as OV because the subject is always implied and understood by all who speak it. The only ones who need clarification are the non-native speakers of Elihi or simply, those not from the 4th dimension. There are also a lot of occurences of verb only sentences as sentence objects become implied over time as well as the conversion continues. Independent and Dependent Clauses Independent clauses usually consist of a subject and verb expressing a complete thought. In Elihi, however, a verb alone may suffice as an independent clause. Here are two examples of independent clauses - one with a subject and verb and one with just a verb. i.e.: Umbro ilando kiais ------- The man sees the woman Ajaido ------- I ate Dependent clauses are usually formed the exact same way as independent clauses except that they are preceded by a dependent marker word such as when, because or since. i.e.: Ilando kiries afreka, ilhelo avraireis ------- When '''I see the woman, i'll say hello Abei ilember alempala erida '''apulke, aheis enorxa ------- She is angry because I wrote her name on the wall Conjunctions The conjunction in Elihi is 'i' if it stands alone and 'y' if it is incorporated in a word. Usually, 'i' is used when connecting more than one sentence and 'y' when connecting more than one noun or adjective. When using 'y', the nouns or adjectives are connected and form one long word. Here is an example. i.e.: Dogs and bears ------- Akain'y'''ursa Cats and dogs ------- Efus'y'akain Alphabet The ''Elihi alphabet (Ibilhim) is composed of six vowels and sixteen consonants. All the vowels are pronounce clearly as in Spanish or Italian and all the consonants are pronounce softly. A E I O Y W U B K D F G H J L M N R S T V X Z Special Letters: H - this letter's sound is somewhere in between 'H' and 'CH' (as in German "bach" or Scottish "loch") J - this letter's sound is somewhere between 'CH' (as in English "church" or "chip") and "J" (as in English "jog" or "jail") but closer to 'CH' S - this letter's sound is in between the sibilant 'S' and 'SH' X - this is guttural such as the 'CH' in German "bach", or Scottish "loch" W - this letter is rarely used but has the same sound as 'U' but has a shorter duration compared to 'U', which has a longer duration D - this letter is pronounced softly, slightly resembling the 'TH' in English words like 'this' or 'then' but closer to 'D'. It is a product of barely touching the teeth with the tip of the tongue Z - this letter is pronounced like the Castillian 'Z' or the 'TH' in English words like 'thin' or 'thick' Special Notes: If two vowels come together due to a grammatical necessity, such as when being modified by a demonstrative adjective (this, these, that, those) or a normal adjective, the letter h'' is placed between the two vowels. In the case of normal adjectives, which depending on the noun being described, take on as a last letter the first letter of the noun, you also must put an ''h in between the two identical vowels. i.e.: that ------- yo ugly ------- enjib* boy ------- abal book ------- avro They saw the ugly boy ------- Ais ilenjib'aha'bal kido I want that book ------- ily'oha'vro seais Stress Pattern Word Stress Pattern Elihi has a penultimate stress pattern and the stressed syllable usually is spoken slightly longer than the rest of the syllables, which are stressed equally and have the same spoken length. i.e.: Ab'e'''is elex'i'do ------- You chose '''Sent'ence Stress Pat'tern' Usually, Elihi does not include a subject or topic in a sentence if it is already mentioned. When a subject is included however, it is spoken as if it were a separate sentence followed by a pause, then the rest of the sentence. i.e.: Arkin (pause) azre kabei yi ------- The king is my father Appositives usually follow the main subject's pause, then are followed by another pause before the rest of the sentence continues. i.e.: Arkin (pause) azre kabei' (pause) ilipos enerido ------- The king, my father, owned a horse Elihi Script Elihiheriho Elihi letters are written to mimic the flow of sound coming out of the speaker's mouth. When written in words, they are connected at the top and bottom of each letter base. Separate words are not connected. Baselines Here is a prototype letter with the red areas showing where the letter aligns with the baseline and/or may connect with other letters. Personal Pronouns These personal pronouns are usually omitted in speech but must be used at the introduction of a topic. There are different forms depending on the status of the speaker. In general, the most honorific forms are always used when 4th dimensional beings are speaking to each other or when spoken to. It also MUST be used if the Summoning Form of the language is used. The following is listed from the least respectful (Execrative Form) to the highest possible respect (Venerative Form). Nominative Personal Pronoun Table: Red (least respectful) to Blue (most respectful) Accusative Dative Genetive * See Sentence Case Prefixes 'to understand how the different forms are formed Verbs Verbs are possible the most important thing in ''Elihi sentences. Whole sentences can consist of just one word and that is the verb. This is because the verb has many endings that can accurately express the meaning the speaker is trying to get across. One ending that is listed now is the ending for negation (''-ba''). This is important because both positive and negative forms of the sentences will be used in these examples. The basic order in which the verbs are morphed is ROOT+negation+tense/ future tense+/ imperfect+progressive+conditional+subjunctive+emphasis+command+summoning An example of this would be with the word choose ('''elexi): 1. not choose = elexi'ba' 2. could have chosen = elexi'dotaka' 3. choose! = elexi Verb Suffixes All verbal suffixes are added to the verb ROOT in this precise order. Obviously, not all suffixes will be used at once but in the absence of the unused suffixes, the order still remains. Negation '''''Bahavra The first verbal suffix the negation suffix. Simply add '-ba' to the first position after the ROOT i.e.: I read books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex i.e.: I don't read books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ba' Past/Future Idohavra / Ireisavra The second verbal suffix is the past tense or future tense suffix. 1. To form the past, simply add '-ido' to the ROOT+(neg)+. It takes the second position after the negative, if present. i.e.: I was reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ido' i.e.: I was not reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'baido' 2. To form the future, simply add '-ireis' to the ROOT+(neg)+. It takes the second position after the negative, if present. i.e.: I will read that book ------- (Abei) ilyohavro ex'ireis' i.e.: I will not read that book ------- (Abei) ilyohavro ex'baireis' Perfect/Imperfect'' '' Tahavra / Mahavra The third verbal suffix is the perfect or imperfect tense suffix. 1. To form the perfect, simply add '-ta' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+. It takes the third position after the past/present, if present. i.e.: I have read the books ------- (Abei) ilavrohe ex'idota' i.e.: I have not read that book ------- (Abei) ilyohavro ex'baidota' This form is also used to make participles (nominalized verbs in the past tense). You need to stress the '-ta' ending. i.e.: Spoken ------- Avra'ta' i.e.: Murdered ------- Fal'ta' 2. To form the imperfect, simply add '-ma' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+. It takes the third position after the past.present, if present. i.e.: I used to read books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'idoma' i.e.: I did not read books usually ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'baidoma' i.e.: I was used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'idoma' i.e.: I was not used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'baidoma' i.e.: I am used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ma' i.e.: I am not used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'bama' Progressive'' '' Aisavra The fourth verbal suffix is the progressive tense. To form the progressive, simply add '-ais' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+. It takes the fourth position after the perfect/imperfect, if present. i.e.: I am reading the book ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ais' i.e.: I was reading the book ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'idoais' Conditional'' '' Kahavra The fifth verbal suffix is the conditional tense. To form the conditional, simply add '-ka' to the ROOT +(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+(prog)+. It takes the fifth position after the progressive, if present. i.e.: If I read the book, I won't eat ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ka', ajaba i.e.: I will go out, if it doesn't rain ------- Eva'baka', als'ireis' Subjunctive Kabahavra The sixth verbal suffix is the subjunctive tense. To form the subjunctive, simply add '-kaba' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+(prog)+(cond)+. It takes the sixth position after the conditional, if present. Conditional is usually not present when forming the subjunctive. i.e.: I wish I was reading ------- Se, ex'kaba' i.e.: I want that you speak to me ------- Se, abeis alabei avra'kaba' Emphasis Dahavra The seventh verbal suffix is the emphatic tense. To form the emphatic, simply add '-da' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+(prog)+(cond)+(sub)+. It takes the seventh position after the subjunctive, if present. This form is required for the Summon form. i.e.: I do read all the time, I promise! ------- Omen ex'da', om i.e.: You ARE a part of this ------- (Abeis) aka yo yi'da' Command Gahavra The eigth verbal suffix is the command. To form the command, simply add '-ga' to the ROOT only. This form is required for the Summon form. i.e.: Read those books! ------- (Abeis) ilyohavro ex'ga' i.e.: Speak! ------- (Abeis) avra'ga' Summon Gadavra The ninth and final suffix is the Summon. To form the Summon Form, you must use the command and emphatic tenses. Switch them and then add the Summon Form to complete this form. Step 1: Use the command and emphatic tense i.e.: Come forth! ------- are'daga' Step 2: Switch the position of the emphatic and command suffixes. i.e.: Come forth! ------- are'gada' Step 3: Add the Summon Suffix, '-vra' Final: Come forth! ------- are'gadavra' * In addition to being correctly pronounced, the Summon Form only works if the points of articulation are perfectly met. There is also a mental aspect to this Summon Form. Experienced Summon Form users (usually native speakers of Elihi) do not even need to speak the Summon Form to get the same effects although the spoken form tends to have stronger consequences. * Also, there is a musical intonation that each vowel in the word follows. 'A' has a high flat tone. 'E' has a low flat tone. 'I' / 'Y' has a high to low drop. 'O' / 'U' has a high to mid drop. * In addition to getting the previous two points, the vocal chords must also be vibrating out of unison in such a way that it sounds like there are two voices emanating. This is why only native speakers are the only ones capable of speaking in the Summon Form because they are capable of this feat anatomically whereas other creatures are not. Summon Form Examples: Speak! ------- Avra'gadavra' Read! ------- Ex'gadavra' Arise! ------- Alda'gadavra' Most Used Simple Summon Form Examples: Vanish ------- Espegadavra -------> Causes desired object to disappear. Speak ------- Avragadavra ------- > Forces desired object to speak Lift ------- Ekagadavra ------- > Objects levitate on command Move ------- Amuxgadavra ------- > Object moves on command Stop ------- Aphagadavra ------- > Object stops on command Most common Beast Summons: Ifrigadavra -------> Summons the fire demon Ifri Efrijagadavra -------> Summons the water demon Efri Etrigadavra -------> Summons the earth demon Etri Jegadavra -------> Summons the sky demon Je Summoning People The Summon Form may be used to summon people as well. They will simply be removed from their present location, wherever it may be, and translocated to where the Summoner is. To do this, simply think of the person's face while saying the name + gadavra. i.e.: summon Jack ------- Jak'gadavra' i.e.: summon Roma ------- Roma'gadavra' Summary Table of Verb Endings Summary Table Sentence Case Prefixes In Elihi, there are sentence case prefixes that denote the object, indirect object, possessive and instrument of the sentence. They are all post-positional. Other prefixes can show moods and emotions and are usually written/spoken post-sentence. The basic order is as follows should there be more than one prefix modifying a word: obj./ind.obj/poss./dir./origin./instr./ + incl. + lim. Object Prefix Ilpahavra The object denotes the object of the sentence or simple, the word or phrase being acted upon by the verb. To use this, simply say/write 'il' before the object phrase, which can consist of one word. i.e.: I am eating food ------- il'uriga ajais I will read the book ------- '''il'avro exireis I ate the nasty food ------- 'il'agruhuriga ajaida We read that book ------- Arameis 'il'yohavro exido Indirect Prefix ''Alpahavra'' The indirect denotes the direction to which the object going or being acted on by the verb. To use this, simply say/write 'al' before the indirect object phrase, which can consist of one word. i.e.: Give the book to Jamal ------- 'al'jamal ilavro ega He handed her the flame ------- Aheis 'al'aheis iluexo egido They paid the greedy emperor his taxes ------- 'al'sejaharaja 'il'arxo kaheis airido Possessive Prefix ''Kapahavra''' '' The possessive denotes possession between two nouns. To use this , simply say/write 'k(a)' before the possessing word being modified. If the possessing word begins with a vowel, then simply say/write 'k'. i.e.: My book ------- Avro k'abei That is our house ------- Axaras '''k'arameis yi Show him your face ------- Alaheis ilarcaho 'k'abeis enostraga Directional Prefix ''Ahapahavra'' The directional denotes a direction towards or location of a noun. To use this, simply say/write 'ah' or 'ax' before the noun or direction. 'Ah' is used before words beginning with a vowel and 'ax' is used before words beginning with a consonant. i.e.: Are you going home? ------- Abeis, 'ah'axaras evireis? Jaral is at school ------- Jaral, 'ah'espazlo yi He already went there ------- Aheis, 'ah'ayo j'evido The Father went to Je ------- Afale, 'ax'je evido Origination Prefix ''Dapahavra'' The origination denotes origin or derivation. To use this, simply say/write 'd(a)' before the noun. If the word begins with a vowel, 'da' becomes reduced to 'd-'. i.e.: I am from Yupit ------- Abei, 'da'yupit yi She took the book from the room ------- Aheis, ilavro 'd'akar edido The book came from China ------- Avro, 'da'jaina yi Instrumental Prefix ''Depahavra'' The instrumental denotes a means of action that the subject uses to attain the object. To use this, simply say/write 'de' before the noun. If the noun begins with a vowel, insert an 'h' in between the and word. i.e.: She wrote the book with the pen ------- Aheis, ilavro 'deh'ena erido They came by horse ------- Ais, 'deh'ipos evido Inclusion Prefix ''Ambipahavra'' The inclusion denotes a inclusion of the subject of the sentence in whatever topic was previously discussed. It is like too or also in English. To use this, simply say/write 'ambi' before the subject being included. If the word begins with a vowel, insert an 'h' in between the and word. i.e.: I want to come too! ------- (Abei) 'ambih'evi se ja Xulo, as well, wanted her to come ------- 'Ambi'xulo seido, aheis evireis Limitation Prefix ''Azulpahavra'' The limitation places a limit on the word it is modifying. To use this, simply say/write 'azul' before the word being limited. i.e.: I just want to see it ------- (Abei) ilyo aver 'azul'se Jared spoke to just me ------- Jared al'azul'abei avraido Locational Prefix ''Tapahavra'' The locational denotes the location of the word. There are several locational prefixes. The most used locational prefix is 'ta' - meaning 'at', 'in', 'on' or 'to'. Although it's main meaning is 'at', it can be used to weakly denote 'in', 'on' or 'to'. If the word begins with a vowel, 'ta' becomes reduced to 't-'. i.e.: The king is at the castle ------- Arkin 't'astixo yi The king is on the horse ------- Arkin 't'ipos yi '''Table of Locational Prefixes Summary Table of the Prefixes Numbers Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers in Elihi, or from your others conlang(s) in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Elihi, or from your others conlang(s) on this page or my e-mail address: "j_gorenc@yahoo.com"? Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC =Dictionary= ... Example text Excerpt from Shakespeare's The Seven Ages of Man. Simple Poem Excerpt from Albert Einstein'.'